Eric Chiper and the Master Koi
by Draco-luver
Summary: The story of a 15 Water Faerie and his battle with Master Koi, the evil villain guy, as he fights to save his mother and little sister! R&R!


Master Koi  
  
-by-  
  
Draco-luver  
  
--------------  
  
I've taken to torturing Neopets creations now!! I own all of the characters and places and the concept. Water/Light faeries, Koi's and everything else you've heard of before ain't mine. Enjoy!  
  
--------------  
  
Eric Chiper, a male water faerie around 15 or so, was sitting in his favorite tree on Water Faerie Lane. He'd been sitting there for at least three hours goofing off like he does every saturday; when he heard a frantic panting sound coming up the hill faster and faster. Then he heard what he'd been dreading all day, his mother.   
  
Emma Chiper, a 50/50 Light/Water Faerie, was a medical aid at the palace on week-ends and this one was no different.   
  
Eric's father, Marcus Chiper, was a Royal Centurion Guard at the palace, but was killed several years ago in the last grundo war.   
  
Eric also has a baby sister Malia Chiper who is a 3 quarter light faerie and a 1 quarter water faerie.   
  
After Marcus' death they moved to Water Faerie Lane in southern Faerieland and Emma took a job offer as a part-time medical aid.  
  
"ERIC!" screamed Emma, "Eric, where are you?".   
  
"I'm right here, what do you need Mother?" Eric asked climbing down from his tree.  
  
"Oh there you are, look something terrible has happened, Madam Derria has taken ill and I have to go into town and care for her." Emma said as fast and clearly as she could.   
  
"But I thought that faeries never got sick, least of all a queen faerie." Eric said in confusion.   
  
"You know that, I know that, but apparently her immune system doesn't know that. Now I'll only be a few days but watch after your sister for me please."   
  
"But, but..."   
  
"No buts Eric, baby light faeries are very clumsy and I just restocked our Healing Potions closet and I don't really have another 2,500 neopoints to spend restocking it again, so watch her carefully." Emma said walking her only son back to their cottage.  
  
She picked up her infant daughter and handed her to her teenage son.  
  
"And there's plenty of food in the cupboard and our neighbors will be home this week-end. Be good, I love you both, bye!" She kissed Eric on the cheek and Malia on the head and hugged Eric with one arm and left.   
  
--------------------  
  
Eric put her down on the floor, and sat down at the kitchen table facing her and said with a grin "Mom's gone and that means house party! Now, we need chips, sodas..."   
  
As Eric walked around naming things for his house party Malia noticed a strange pointy thing bouncing around outside the window. And then out of nowhere, CRASH! The Koi spy jumps in the window, grabs Eric and Malia in one swipe and sprinkles some kind of gold powder over their faces and jumps out the window into his waiting spy cloud.   
  
---------------------  
  
Eric wobbles his head a little still not fully awake and sure if he should be making any noises. He can still hear Malia in the distance crying and blasting away any of the koi minions trying to get her wings pulled back and tied.   
  
"Always said she was talented, since the day she emerged from her cocoon" Eric thought as he lay there trying to figure out where the koi spy had taken them.   
  
"The master wants to see the boy, and he said to pluck at the little ones wings until she surrenders her powers." he heard a unseen spy say.   
  
"Fat chance getting close to Malia without my mom." Eric quietly laughed to himself.   
  
  
  
Eric had regained his sight and could hear the sounds of what seemed to be an underground cloud factory, but he couldn't see any clouds.   
  
Suddenly he was hoisted onto a gurney and was pushed through several long, turning passageways, and into a large room through even larger doors. PLOP, he landed with a thud in front of a huge crimson desk with small koi's on the front.   
  
"Prop him up in that chair and remove the tape on his mouth" An unseen deep voice said. The voice talked to the worker who had brought him in the dark room.  
  
"Where are his wings? He has the wandering light and dark blue hair of water faeries, so " The unknown voice got even louder. " Where are his wings?".   
  
Eric quietly laughed to himself, long ago his mother had taught him to conceal his 5' dark and light blue wings in half a second if he sensed danger. He had done so when he heard the window break at home, who knows how long ago.   
  
  
  
"I don't know sir," said the worker. "He did not have them when he arrived either."  
  
"Fine" said the deep unseen voice "Bring in the woman."   
  
"Yes sir." The worker bowed deeply and left the room. The large doors opened again as the worker returned dragging something. The something gave a strangled cry.  
  
Eric whipped his head around and saw the worker bring in his half beaten up mother in chains.  
  
"Mom!" Eric screamed, but he was already chained to the chair he was in. He then heard the deep voice laugh loudly and say   
  
"No mere 15 year old pixie shall defeat the evil Master Koi!"   
  
Eric replied without thinking "Bet me"...   
  
  
  
-------------- ------------ --------------  
  
What will happen to Eric, Malia, and Emma? Stay tuned. 


End file.
